


Taking Count

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winters and Nixon think about easy at the end of part 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Count

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by super_six_one

Sixty-six men…that was all Easy had left…the thought just kept running through Winters head as he looked over the list Lieutenant Speirs had handed him.

So many men…Toccoa men were gone. Some gone forever like Muck, Penkala, Hoobler…others had gone home Toye, Guarnere, Gordon, some gone only for a time like Perconte and Harry…they would be back.

Winters looked over the names of those that had remained…so few Toccoa men Lipton, Roe, Talbert, Luz, Randleman, Martin, Liebgott, Malarkey, Easy needed everyone of them, They are the heart of the company…but so few and no Officers at all, they were all gone.

Shames wasn’t bad, but he wasn’t good either, Foley was ok but too hard on the men when it wasn’t needed. Too much like _him_ and Second Platoon…they didn’t even have an officer. Yes Lipton could fill in but he was effectively the company XO.

Winters looked up from the list and at Speirs, Easy’s new CO, could he lead these men? He had so far, and in combat but could he earn their respect and not just their fear…and did he deserve it?

After dismissing the man Winters turned to Nix who was studying maps in a chair next to Winters’ make shift desk. Nix had been there for Easy too hadn’t he? He should have been back with regiment not out walking the line with me…or with me in the CP. He could have left at any time and no one would have questioned it. But he stayed and helped. He walked the line at night, kept all three companies on their toes but why?

“He’ll take care of easy.”

***

“He’ll take care of Easy,” Nix said as he looked away from his maps to see Winters looking at him.

He didn’t care for Speirs, something about the man was just not right…he’d never been able to pin it down till Normandy. That’s when he figured it out. It wasn’t that Speirs likes killing, that he could get, he didn’t like it, but he could get. Speirs just didn’t care one way or the other about life, others’ or his own. And that was scary.

But he knew how to lead men and that’s what Easy needed…oh he and Winters would keep a close eye on Easy, but they do that anyways, even if Lipton was running it…and he was the XO, if something did happen…

Nix took the list out of Dick’s hands putting it on the desk, “it can wait Dick. Tomorrow night we’ll be in Mormlon, you can deal with it then. Tonight you need to relax. I would offer you a drink…but right how you might actually take it.” Ah-ha I made him smile, my work here is done.

“You think I would, huh. Maybe after I’m done with this.”

No Dick now, after everything you have done. Now, “Your devotion to paperwork astounds me. How did you make it through the last month without it,” later whatever it is can be done later.

“Sink-”

“I’ll deal with the colonel, you sleep…you do sleep right?” that scotch I scrounged up will do nicely, and it was such a good year too.

Ha ha, he signed! I’ve won at last.

“Fine Nix you win. I’ll sleep but first I’m going to find something to eat, care to join me?”

“Sure,” always Dick, always.


End file.
